grisaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Michiaki Sakaki
Michiaki Sakaki (榊 道昭, Sakaki Michiaki) is Yumiko's father and the leader of the "East Beach Electric Railway Group" financial clique. He is also the chief director of Mihama Academy. Appearance Michiaki is a tidy person and only seen to wear his office's outfit whenever he goes out Personality He keeps his face calm and quiet in the public. While in the reality, he is a man with a complicated heart. He really loves his family, but he is unable to show his genuine feeling due the business path of his family which led to have him being forced to marry another woman and neglect Yumiko because his first wife was unable to give another birth due the weak body. He also forced himself to be strict and acted nothing towards Yumiko and her mother which making Yumiko hates him. When Yumiko finally rebelled and killed herself in front of Michiaki, Michiaki felt in despair and was revoked from his position a year after, possibly for being a failure generation of Sakaki's corporation despite his best to keep Mihama Academy alive. Background Plot (Anime) Grisaia no Kajitsu Michiaki made his appearance on Yumiko's arc, angry to have Yumiko rejected his wish to continue his family business and forced Chizuru and Yuria to set up a plan to force Yumiko for doing so. When Yuuji was revealed to rebel with the plan, Michiaki scolded both Yuria and Chizuru, telling Yuria to leave her troops on his handling to ambush Yumiko in the dorm. But this proof to make things worse as Yumiko had prepared any means to rebel Michiaki even it means to shoot him with a gun. Unable to hold his true feelings, Michiaki decided to put a lone front move and telling Yumiko that everything he had done was never meant for himself and he was forced to do so. It shocked Yumiko and in fear, Yumiko shot Michiaki numerous times but only one to get hit to his left shoulder. Unable to handle the life path, Yumiko prepared a grenade. She gave her grateful towards Michiaki and committed suicide in front of him, shocking Michiaki and he cried in deep grieve. After the death of Yumiko, Michiaki found a letter from Yumiko's dying wish to have him kept the academy alive. Unknown to Michiaki, Yumiko actually still alive and the corpse which he found was a fake and he never got a single bullet hit from Yumiko, but it was Yuuji's shot instead. Grisaia no Rakuen Michiaki was mentioned by Chizuru to have dropped himself from the company for an unknown reason and it led the shut down of Mihama Academy. It is also revealed that his income for Mihama Academy was also obtained from Irisu's company. Grisaia no Kajitsu (Visual Novel) Common Route Michiaki came to Mihama Academy to introduce it to public media from its goal, the properties, and the study program. Yumiko's Route Sachi's Route Michiaki does not make an appearance during Sachi's Route. However it was briefly mentioned that, through some means, Yuuji was able to obtain the permission to demolish Mihama Academy's main building as part of a renovation and reconstruction plan of the school building. This is done as a set up to break Sachi out of her "obedient maid" character. During Yuuji's conversation with JB, it is revealed why Sakaki agreed to the demolition of Mihama Academy. Sakaki's construction corporation, the East Beach Group, had been colluding with a rival construction group, Nishizono Construction to inflate the cost of building construction illegally. JB and Ichigaya used this incriminating information to force Sakaki to comply with the demolition of Mihama Academy. Relationships Main article: Relationships of Michiaki Sakaki Mask Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Males